1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and processes, and more particularly to electronic devices including inductors and processes of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within electronic devices, the formation of transistors, diodes, capacitors, and resistors at least partly within a substrate is conventional. Electronic devices can include inductors, but problems can arise. Planar inductors are relatively easy to form but can possess characteristics that are undesired. When operating, the planar inductor can generate an electromagnetic flux that is substantially perpendicular to the major surface of the substrate. In an attempt to reduce adverse affects, a high resistivity substrate can be used. However, a high resistivity substrate is not as good an alternative because it affects the electrical properties of the transistors and resistors, and could result in unacceptable parasitic effects. As another alternative, a radio-frequency (“RF”) shield can be used. The RF shield can be a solid sheet that reflects electromagnetic radiation but inductive cross coupling between the inductor and the solid metal sheet can induce eddie currents within the solid metal sheet and cause electrical loss into the RF reflecting solid metal sheet.
Non-planar inductors can be used. A non-planar inductor can include a plurality of spaced-apart conductive traces that are electrically connected by wire bonds. The spaced-apart conductive traces are formed at the same interconnect level as the bonding pads of the die that are wire bonded to conductive leads of a packaging substrate. Thus, the spaced-apart conductive traces are formed on an inorganic insulating layer that overlies other inorganic insulating layers and the die substrate. The conductive traces are about the same thickness as the bonding pads, which may be in a range of about 0.5 to 1 micron thick. Wires are then bonded to adjacent conductive traces. The bonds between the conductive traces and the wires are made over inorganic insulating layers. A wedge wire bond process used to form the non-planar inductor is believed to be adequate by many skilled artisans if bond pad thickness would be greater than 1 micron. However, a conventional ball wire bond process can damage the brittle, inorganic insulating layers underneath the secondary bond pads leading to yield loss and complex wirebond process control.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.